


While You Were Sleeping

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: It’s a dirty job, but someone has to do it.  Stitching up the Avengers after each mission isn’t fun, but you enjoy spending time with Steve whenever he needs patching up…as long as he’s passed out cold.  Will either of you ever work up the nerve to tell each other how you feel?
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader
Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	While You Were Sleeping

**Steve Rogers x Reader**

**Summary** – It’s a dirty job, but someone has to do it. Stitching up the Avengers after each mission isn’t fun, but you enjoy spending time with Steve whenever he needs patching up. . .as long as he’s passed out cold. Will either of you ever work up the nerve to tell each other how you feel?

**Warnings** – Fluff, Angst…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 680

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

As she tended to the gash along his right shoulder, YN glanced up at his peacefully sleeping face. This was the third time this week he'd been in the med bay to get stitched up. She didn't know why he refused to use the regeneration cradle Dr. Cho had left with Dr. Banner, but she was secretly glad. 

Mr. Stark was always teasing Captain Rogers about spending more time in the med bay than in the field since the super soldier serum would have him healed up within a matter of hours. But the Captain had spent the majority of his childhood battling off one sickness after another and he liked to know his wounds were properly cleaned and bandaged before he went back to his quarters.

"This one's pretty nasty," she whispered as she dabbed the antiseptic along the ragged cut she guessed had come from a serrated blade. 

She didn't wait for an answer since she knew the high dosage of pain meds had him dead to the world. This was the only time she felt comfortable enough to actually talk to him, so she took advantage of this fact during his numerous trips to see her.

This trip was messier than usual though. In addition to the blood that stained both his skin and uniform, he was also covered in a thin layer of mud. If she had to wager a guess, she'd say it had been raining wherever they'd been and the stab wound in his shoulder had sent him to the ground. It had taken her almost a half hour to clean the dirt and debris from the four inch gash before she could even start disinfecting it.

"You've got to stop putting yourself in danger like this," she scolded as she finally affixed the clean white bandage to the wound. "One of these days I might not be able to fix you up and I'm not sure I'll be able to handle that." She paused and took a deep breath as she stared at his handsome face. "I think I might be in love with you, you know."

It was the first time she'd admitted her feelings for him out loud and as the words left her lips, she felt her heart start to race. There was a part of her that hated herself for only sharing her thoughts with him when he couldn't respond, but she didn't think a man like Captain Rogers would ever look twice at a girl like her.

Packing up her supplies, she checked his IV drip one last time before silently retreating from the room. He'd sleep for a few more hours and then she'd send him on his way and wait for the next time he'd come staggering into her domain.

Steve waited until her soft footfalls were far enough away to ensure that he wouldn't get caught before he opened his eyes. Staring up at the ceiling, he cursed himself for being such a coward. He had a great girl more than halfway in love with him and he couldn't work up the nerve to say more than two words to her.

He knew the rest of the team would give him hell if they knew he pretended to be passed out so he could hear the sound of her voice, but it was the only way she'd talk to him. He tried to convince himself that he didn't deliberately get injured so he'd have an excuse to visit the med bad, but he was lying to himself. As much as the cuts and bruises hurt, he couldn't stop himself from craving her healing touch.

Hearing her footsteps again, he closed his eyes and evened out his breathing. One of these days he'd have to make a move, but today wasn't going to be it For now, he'd enjoy having her near and maybe tomorrow he'd stop by and ask her out for a cup of coffee. He told himself that every time he was there, but so far tomorrow never seemed to be the right time.

______________________

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 352 of my writing challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! Unrequited love is the worst, am I right?!? Don’t you just want to lock the two of them in a room until they finally admit their feelings to one another? As frustrating as it is, it’s kinda sweet that he pretends to be asleep so she’ll talk to him. But what about him deliberately getting hurt so he’ll have an excuse to see her!? Can’t you see Steve doing something as ridiculous as this? Do you think either one of them will ever work up the nerve to say something, or will this go on until they’re both old and grey? I look forward to your comments, and if you enjoyed this story, please consider rebloggin!_


End file.
